Manos calientes
by Layonenth4
Summary: Esto estaba siendo incomodo, realmente incomodo... ¡no le podía estar pasando esto a él! ¡Ethan no podía estarse burlando y mucho menos poner esa cara de "te lo dije"! ¡Él no tenía sus manos calientes, maldición!


_**Holi ~**_

Esto vino a mi mente en plena pelicula de Misión Imposible: La Nación secreta. Cabe decir que es una tontería, apenas y logre que tuviera coherencia, pero tenia taaantas ganas de hacerlo que a la primera salio xD

Nunca me imagine el EthanxBrandt, pero por los cielos que esa escena y toda la pelicula en si fue taan fanservice a mi gusto que helo aquí, mi primer fic de esta extraña parejita tan... poco usual y lógica.

 **NOTA:** todo es bajo el pensamiento de Brandt. Contiene cierta **escena/spoiler** sobre la última película "Misión Imposible: Nación Secreta"

 **Desclaimer:** Nada presentado aquí es de mi autoría, más sin embargo la trama e historía si.

* * *

 _ **Manos calientes.**_

Escalofríos, temblores en la punta de sus labios como única forma de demostrar su inconformidad que era capaz de expresar su cuerpo entrenado para mantener su máscara fría aun en las peores situaciones. Y aunque esa escena, esa misión y sobre todo ese momento meritaba estar bajo control y con todo su físico mental explayado, no pudo evitar comenzar a sentir esa necesidad de expresarse como cualquier ser humano en tremenda… agonía.

Porque ciertamente se volvió un momento incomodo en cuanto a la situación termino en ese instante, y era algo de lo que estaba seguro mancharía su intachable figura respetable que tenia de sí mismo, cosa que aunque no respetaran los demás, el sí, y ahora estaba traumado.

Bueno, posiblemente eso se volvió una exageración, algo dramático para un simple infortunio momentáneo pero… ¿ya dijo que fue el _momento_ más incómodo de su historia? Posiblemente era una de las tantas cosas a las que debía considerar encontrar un sinónimo y en varios idiomas, pero justo ahora sintió un pequeño rubor, casi invisible al ojo de sus demás espectadores, cuando el señor primer ministro de Inglaterra se le ocurrió hablar estando drogado.

— Usted tiene manos calientes. — soltó el hombre en balbuceos, pero bastante claro.

Y sí, el rubor estaba presente en su rostro aunque duro por unos momentos, y ante tales palabras de un hombre supuestamente "adulto", tuvo que girar el rostro con lentitud para saber si la droga no fue para él con efectos secundarios en su mente y no se imaginó que _aquello_ que salió de los labios del primer ministro, fue lo que escuchó.

Al girar el rostro al primero y único que vio fue a Ethan Hunt, mientras sabía que sus ojos temblaban fuera de órbita por el aun estado de shock en el que se encontraba. En los ojos azules de su compañero, amigo, líder y en algunas ocasiones ilusas muy _allegado personaje_ en su vida, como no, apenas y pudo omitir la burla.

Ethan era uno de los hombres de la FMI más serios en lo que a su trabajo respecta, pero para burlarse de él no faltaba mueca en su contra; apenas levantaba una comisura y lo disfrazaba con su altanera ceja de incredulidad, pero para un analístico experto como él, Brandt estaba cien por ciento seguro que en su mente cruzaba un "te lo dije".

"Te lo dije". ¡Pero claro que se lo dijo el muy maldito!

Lo recordaba, justo ahora en lo que parecía el momento menos inoportuno para recordar la tontería de la que fue protagonista con su _allegado personaje_ sobre un ventanal del edificio que funcionaba apenas como su cuartel. Tal vez con Benjamín secuestrado y un sobreprotector Luther dormido en la otra habitación, era un muy mal momento para uno de sus tantos encuentros raros sin explicación u origen exacto, pero ahí estaban; sudorosos, jadeantes y con una prisa de quitarse los pantalones mientras seguían mordiéndose toda piel expuesta.

Sus manos bajaron de los omoplatos del castaño, dejando así su espalda desnuda contra el cristal de la ventana bajo la intensa lluvia que caía en Londres. Quería proceder a sacar ese maldito cinturón de su camino que le quitaba tiempo, pero un quejido y no un gemido le detuvo en su tarea, levantando su vista y encontrado un acelerado rostro que frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué? — apenas formulo entre su propia respiración entrecortada, y preocupado por si el otro tuviese una herida del a cual no dijo nada por tan idiota e imprudente como era, no dejo de mirarlo ni a su sonrisita socarrona.

— Tus manos… estaban calientes y el cristal esta frio… — Ethan seguía sonriendo alargando esos labios delgados y tibios habitualmente, en ese estado hinchados por su labor contra los propios, pero Brandt ya no pensaba en eso.

— No es cierto. — ante cualquiera mentiría que su tono salió como niño en estado de negación ante una travesura

— Sí, eres de manos "calientes" amigo. — su líder soltó una risita, y aunque estuvo seguro que frunció sus labios y lo miro con ganas de matarlo, el otro se las ingenió para que siguiera concentrado en el verdadero problema que tenían ambos entre las piernas.

Y bueno, esa noche y lo que resto del día no dijo absolutamente nada, pero que un hombre de política se lo dijera en pleno juego de campo frente a su jefe, y su-no-soy-amante-líder imprudente que quería restregárselo en la cara, dicha información realmente estaba de más en esta historia.

¡¿Y qué si tenía manos calientes?! ¡Era hombre de guerra! Peleo muchas por su nación, después decidió dejar de tener una vida y ser parte de la nada, para terminar con un montón de problemas y en situaciones poco agradables. Así que tener manos calientes y no ser de sangre fría y cuerpo de hierro como era Ethan, ¡él era tan capaz como cualquiera, y que el muy malnacido de Hunt se metiera sus comentarios por donde le diera la gana!

No le quedo nada más que bajar la cabeza y seguir tomando el registro que necesitaban para descifrar el código que querían, pero en sus adentros juraba bajo la mirada del director de la CIA y el cabrón que sonreía internamente, que a dicho malnacido ahora estaría en abstinencia hasta nueva aviso.

A veces quisiera ser él quien lo lance del edifico. Y todo porque sus manos eran calientes.


End file.
